


I love it when you submit

by nightcrawler554



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/M, Fem! Levi, Pole Dancing, Sexy Dancing, Shirtless Men, Whips, mainly just sex in dance form, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a talented singer and sexy-as-sin dancer with her equally as alluring dance partner and lover Eren Jaeger. Their performances always leave audiences wanting a taste of what they can deliver and can make the purest of saint take residence underneath one of the seven deadly sins; lust.<br/>With this new number, one will question; are they truly showing off all their moves for art or are they dancing just for sex? </p>
<p>Pretty much, one of the sexiest dances I can ever imagine as of this moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love it when you submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuraFelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraFelix/gifts), [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts), [whimsicalShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalShadow/gifts), [Windwolf0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwolf0097/gifts), [Prozac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozac/gifts), [TheArtOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfWar/gifts), [goldentoothpicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentoothpicks/gifts), [Jett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jett/gifts), [AsakuraHannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/gifts), [PyroGrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroGrape/gifts), [BlakeBroflovski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeBroflovski/gifts).



> BLACK HISTORY MONTH!! YEAH!!!  
> This goes out to all my favorite authors, happy Valentine's Day and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy this little bit right here.
> 
> You should listen to the song as you read, it's nicer that way. Unless you already know the song, then sing it in your head you lazy bum! I'm just kidding, about singing it in your head- sing it out loud!!  
> HAHA- never mind~ just have fun ok?~
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaCbOFg3OeI

As the music start to play the lights come on and the crowd screams as they get a full view of the performers. The stage is leveled into four sections, at the top sat Levi in a red and gold throne chair, she was wearing a black leather police cap, black leather jacket, a leather skirt so short that if she were to unfold her legs you'd get a clear view of her panties and black seven inch laced boots that came up to her knees and covered most of her black laced thigh-high stockings. The second level held Mikasa and Sasha, and the third holding Krista and Petra, leaving the fourth floor bare. They wore similar garments to Levi but instead of a hat, jacket and mini skirt, they wore a tight leather top that showed off most if not all of their cleavage and stomach, along with leather pants. 

There was a chair behind each girl as the stood to attention, facing the stairway that laid in front of Levi's chair and separated them, Mikasa and Krista to the left, Sasha and Petra to the right. They all saluted before the Levi began to sing and when she did, they danced

_"Suck my cockiness_  
 _Lick my persuasion"_

Mikasa and Sasha turned to the side stomping one foot before thrusting their hips out to the audience, sticking their butts out and rubbing their hands down from their neck to their chest and finally landing on their hips.

  
_"Eat my words and then_  
 _Swallow your pride down, down"_

Petra and Krista quickly bend forward with their hair flying out front before swaying their hips from side to side as they sat up.

_"Place my wants and needs_  
 _Over your resistance"_

All four of them stood up straight, running one hand through their hair while another slowly moved down their thighs as they rocked their hips.

_"And then you come around_  
 _You come around_  
 _You come around"_

And then they put their arms up, clap their hands, as they turned to the beat, moving their hips around and with their back to the audiences, they give one more hard sway before throwing their arms out towards Levi's direction.

_"I want you to be my sex slave_  
 _Anything that I desire"_

Levi jumps up from her seat, revealing a whip on her right hip and a staff on the other, she points her chin at the audience as she sings her lines. The girls turn around and grab their bodies, shaking their hips to match the tempo.

_"Be one with my feminine_  
 _Set my whole body on fire"_

She begins to walk down the steps, pointing at the audience. While passing by, two men run out, Jean and Connie, they grab the girls and pull them into a tight hold.

_"Fair maiden Rihanna gate_  
 _Taking over your empire"_

She stomps when she reaches the third level and that's the signal for Erwin and Reiner to dash out on stage and take the girl's hands, kissing it while bowing on one knee.

_"She may be the queen of hearts_  
 _But Imma be the queen of your body parts"_

Levi finally makes it down to the fourth level with such force and such a strong gaze as she places a hand on her hip, her whip swaying to her movement. While she stands a pink light comes from the floor.

_"No one can do you_  
 _The way that I do_  
 _Boy I wa-a-ant"_

Eren rises from the floor, his eye's are covered, mouth gaged, arms bounded behind him that connects with the chain on his collar. Levi slowly walks over to him, grinning as he turns his head in her direction making it seem to the audience that he senses her. She places one hand on his shoulder and another around his neck as she goes and places one leg in between his, pushing up against his groin.

_(Youuuuuu)_

As she reached up behind Eren, she untied the gag from his mouth, she tossed it to the side of the stage and he smiled for the sudden freedom. He couldn't see her eyes but could tell that she was giving an amused look at him and if Levi could see his eyes, she would be able to see the look of arousal in them, not that she didn't already know. Eren leaned forward right before she was to sing her next line, blew into her ear.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_  


At that she places her hand on his forehead, pushing him off of her as she began strutting her way in the opposite direction, but he doesn't falter and goes after her. He knew where she was going and wasn't going to stop because at this moment he just wanted to be all over her, but the show must go first.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

They both suddenly stopped and began moving their hips together with her arms up and ass against his crotch and they went lower with each grind the two made into their partner. Both smiling at the connection between their bodies.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Levi gets up to move but Eren is quicker and cuts her off, placing one small kiss on the crook of her neck without anyone being able to see and she lets out a breath at the sudden contact and tries to focus on her lines.

_"I love it when you eat it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

She then wraps her arm around his neck, lifts her leg up to wrap around his hip, and she pushes against him and a small sigh leaves his lips. She grins at the pleasered tone, happy to have received her payback.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Before she could release her leg he placed his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer, grinding into her with more force that she had to bite back a moan to sing her line without any disturbance in her voice.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

She removed her leg and turned around so quickly that Eren hadn't noticed that she had pushed him away with the force of her ass, but caught himself and walked to get back to her.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

She stopped and turned towards her pursuing lover and gripped his cheek as she rub a hand against his bare chest, making sure to ghost over one of his nipples and enjoyed the small twitch that he gave.

_"I love it when you eat it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Levi placed her leg between his again and moved it around his ever hardening member, and ushered him down to the one knee that he was suppose to be on. The girls in the back followed her in that attempt and sat the men down.

_"Suck my cockiness_  
 _Lick my persuasion"_

As the guys sit down the girls are the only one's dancing as they strut forward and take a stance pointing to the audience and then sliding that arm down their chest as they bend their knees.

  
_"Eat my words and then_  
 _Swallow your pride down, down"_

They quickly stand straight and turn their body to the side, shaking their hips from side to side, the whip following the motion of the skirt, slapping against Levi's leg as she moves.

_"Place my wants and needs_  
 _Over your resistance"_

They step forward again, lifting their arms up into a clasp, popping their hips to the side and dropping it low. Levi moves her hands down to her face, lightly rubbing her finger across her lip so that it slightly parts.

  
_"And then you come around_  
 _You come around_  
 _You come around"_

Then they stand up straight, place there hands on their hips and move their chest in a circular motion, hypnotizing not only the men on stage but a few in the audience as well.

_"I can be your dominatrix_  
 _Just submit to my every order"_

Levi removes the staff from her hip, smacking it in her hand and strongly grips it as she slowly turns back to Eren as Mikasa and Sasha grab the Jean and Connie by their collars and lift them up close to their faces.

  
_"Enter my diamond matrix_  
 _Devour my golden flower"_

She moved the staff till it was under his chin guiding him to lift his face and look at her, while Krista and Petra were busy having Reiner and Erwin move their hips in a devilish motion to their order.

_"Make me your priority_  
 _There's nothing above my pleasure"_

Eren began to stand his body moving up to the support of Levi's, worshipping her, there's nothing more that he would love to do then give his lover pleasure.

  
_"She may be the queen of hearts_  
 _But Imma be the queen of your body parts"_

Once he's fully standing she rubs her hands all over his body, feeling each muscle that flexes as he breathes, moving her hands down to bring his hips closer to hers

_"No one can do you_  
 _The way that I do_  
 _Boy I wa-a-ant"_

She turns around and drops down, slowly standing as she feels her way up, making sure that Eren can feel her ass against his legs. She smiles as she feels him tremble, itching with want to embrace her with everything that he has. However she's not going to let him off easy as a few of her touches squeeze at his sides, chest and neck before they're finally rubbing against his scalp.

_(Youuuuuuuu)_

She takes the time that the men use to sing their line, she reaches up slightly to press her ass against his erection and giggles a bit as he sighs on her neck. She rubs through his hair a bit more before reaching for his blindfold and untying it with one tug and tosses it to the audience. With his eyes finally open and visible to everyone they gasp at his radiant green eyes as they display the extreme hunger and drive to fill those desires.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

In one fluid motion they moved their hips back in a circular motion, before popping it more quickly to the beat. Eren chuckling, finally happy to be able to see the face of his beloved as they moved on stage.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

She turns around and almost falter from the intense gaze that he gives her but keeps on strong willed as she shakes her ass for the audience to see, her skirt rising and little peeks of her underwear can be seen from the right angle.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it'_

And with one more turn, she makes a sexy face with her eyes closed and mouth opened, no one noticing that he bit her ear, as she did a split and the roars from the fans were enough to break the sound barrier.

_"I love it when you eat it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Levi brought her legs together as she gripped on Eren's chain and he stood firm as she dragged herself back up, moving her hips to the beat.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

When she was finally up she swung Eren around until his back was almost to the floor with Levi holding him up by the chain of his collar and stepped over him till he was completely between her legs, and his shit eating grin couldn't be anymore sexy at that moment.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Levi crouched down till their crotches were touching each other and he thrust forward without any warning, she mulled but didn't stop and rotated herself around him with force and smirked as he groaned from the friction.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

She then quickly sits him back up and make him rest on his knees as she bend over with her ass in the air, caressing his face and bringing their faces together for a kiss, but she pulled away and the man almost whined at the sudden rejection.

_"I love it when you eat it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

As they danced, poles began to emerge from the side of the stage, a pink light coming from them, alerting the audience of their presence and loud screams boomed throughout the stadium.

_"Homie don't beat it like a bullet_  
 _Beat my drum drum_  
 _Like a drum line boogie"_

Levi left Eren where he was to go give a little attention to the pole and satisfy the audience's thirst for it. She circled around it and effortlessly jumped up, wrapping her legs around it and moving her hips up and down, grinding herself into the pole. She then smiled to the audience while gripping the tip of her hat, hiding half of her face. This did nothing to hinder the tent forming in Eren's pants at his lover's display as his eyes hounded her body, agreeing with the many whistles that can be heard coming from the audience.

_(I love it when you)_

The girls in the back pushed the guys down into the chairs as they quickly bend over their crotch area before coming back up in a snake motion and turning around, squatting over them with their hands on their knees, gyrating their hips in front of them. Levi hops off of her pole and makes way back to Eren.

_"Dive head first if you wanna_  
 _Sink to my body_  
 _Hold me tight mister lover"_

Eren is on one knee looking up at Levi as she looms over him, her presence and the way that she looks down at him cause to shudder with anticipation. She then slowly goes down while moving her hips in a painfully sexy circular motion until his knees can touch her ass. She then puts her hand at the bottom of his jaw line and moves her head closer till their lips are a hair away as they both begin to sway their bodies back up, never once breaking the distance between their lips.

_(I love it when you)_

They then went towards their own pole, jumping up and wrapping one leg around it. Sliding down slowly, they moved their hips in a humping motion on the pole to the rhythm. The guys stand up when the girls are back on the floor and pin them to the pole, one leg between theirs as they danced together.

_"Do it like I do it_  
 _Like I said_  
 _Keep it up, boy_  
 _We can do this all day"_

Levi gripped at his hair and placed his face in her breast, and he sighed at the sudden use of force, enjoying his position and the attention. She smiled as she began to work his face down her body, both bodies moving together in a fluid wave motion. The audience roared at the sexy movement between the two lovers, the way their muscles blending in perfectly together made anyone wish that they were the skin between them. When his mouth made it to the hem of her skirt, he bit at it, pulling it away from her and she gasp lightly and smirks at him.

_"Be my Harlem_  
 _And my St. Tropez_  
 _Never found nobody_  
 _That will do it this way"_

She then forcibly pushes him down on his knees as she goes back to the pole. She presses her body against it, the cleavage of her breast parting to each side of the pole as she went down with the pole between her legs. Seductively looking at the audience as one of her hands remain in the same place and the other gripping at her hip. Eren stared at her hungrily while sitting on his knees, the desire for her rising just like the tightness in his pants, the view of her panties from where he could see as she spread her legs to give the pole room was almost enough for him to lose his mind. She stood up to round the pole and stand in front as she quickly dropped.

_"No one can do you_  
 _The way that I do_  
 _Boy I wa-a-ant"_

Her hands are above her head lightly gripping the pole, legs spread, giving full view of her panties underneath her skirt as she moves her hips, slowly to the beat, guiding her body back up the pole. The exposed skin from her arms being raised shows off her bellybutton and her stomach that moves in complete a motion that smoother than a river and dirtier than the most perverted minds. Her eyes lidded slightly at the angle she tilts her head from the audience, from the chants from the men that can be heard above the others, she winks before standing up firmly and turning her body to the still kneeling Eren.

_(Youuuuuu)_

As the men holler, Levi leaned over from her position on the pole, her ass never leaving the vertical steel as she reached down towards Eren. Making eye contact with his burning eyes, she can tell that they're itching to get closer to her, to feel her body on his again and watch as her face contorts in the pleasure that only he can bring to her. Caressing his face as she leaned forward till their lips were almost touching, puckering to the feel of his breath on her mouth, she smoothly moved her hands down behind him to unhook his collar from the bondage that kept his arms together. It loosened and she quickly tossed it to the audience and screams can be heard as the two stand up straight, their eyes never breaking contact.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Eren pushes her against the pole, gritting his teeth as they merge their bodies together, trying to get as close as possible to her. Levi's arms are up above her head as she grips the pole, breathing out at the closeness between them, making the lyrics come out in a more slutty tone. She turns her head to the side as she feels his fingers grip the side of her body, so strong then gentle as they begin to go down. His gaze never leaving her as the cold chain from his collar touch their heated skin, causing another breath to emit from their mouths.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

She turns her face back to him and gives a slutty smile and he goes in to try and kiss her. She lifts her face up and pushes him back with her chest in a fluid motion to try and reject him, when it's clear as day that's all she wants to do. However, Eren won't give up and strongly grips her ass, causing Levi to let out another breath that makes the lyrics roll off her tongue in an even dirtier way than what they intend to imply. She strongly wants to take him there and then but is able to control herself. But when Eren looks at her like that, it's extremely difficult.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Eren senses the lust coming from her voice and it pools down inside him, he can't wait to ravish her. He puts his hand on her back and with the other he lifts her up onto him. She gasp but keeps her voice steady as she feels his slightly bulging member rub against her and silently praises him for being able not to bust a nut throughout this entire routine. She wraps her legs around his hip and looks him in the eye as she removes one hand from the pole to hold the side of his neck.

_"I love it when you eat it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

He then grinds up into her, rolling their hips in a dangerous motion, synchronized to the other movement. Eren grunted lowly as Levi shuddered as she sang into the mic, the audience going crazy from the sexy display in front of them not knowing that all the two dancers wanted to do was to rip off the others clothes and have sex right there on that stage.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

With Levi holding herself up, he goes for the two buttons on her tight leather jacket and pop them off without a second thought, revealing her black laced bra as the jacket came to pool around her elbows. Levi gave a deep breath from the freedom but kept as much of her cool to sing the words out, when he went to place kiss marks against her neck, she quickly reacted by grabbing his head and pulling it back, bringing their eyes together again. She goes to kiss him but he squeezes her ass in protest.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Her movement stalled from the pleasure, he took the sign to finish undressing her, by keeping a hand firmly on her bottom he gripped her jacket and began to pull it off. Levi took the hint and moved her arms back to make it easier to rid her of the jacket. Once it was off and tossed to the floor, she wrapped her arms around Eren's neck and buried his face into her exposed chest as she continued to sing.

_"I love it, I love it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

He grinded into her again and mulled over her reaction as she threw her head back, wondering how was she able to keep such a sexy voice under wraps when he knew she was unraveling at this very moment. She huffed as she sang her lines, making her grip stronger and digging her nails into his skin as they rocked back and forth on each other. His hand caressing her thigh, her legs squeeze tighter. he outlines the bumps of her spine and she presses their body closer. She releases one of her hands and grabs the whip attached to her hip, she unwinds it and slaps it on the floor, causing a roar that demands attention.

_"I love it when you eat it_  
 _I love it when you eat it"_

Levi pulls back his hair and looks in his eyes as she says the last lines with a stern voice before again smacking her whip against the floor. She releases her legs and he smiles as he slowly lets her down, not removing her from his skin yet for as long as he can hold her. When finally down, she stomps her foot down while grabbing the chain on his collar and bringing him closer before cracking the whip again. This causes other dancers stop in the exact position that they had danced in; the girls standing above the men as they sat in the chair with their hands on the girl's hips. 

Another smack of the whip has them all standing at attention as Levi began walking up the stairs to the beat, her skirt swaying with each sexy bob of her hips as Eren follows closely, unable to keep his eyes off of his partner. When finally at the top, she makes one quick turn before sitting down, she crosses her legs and places her elbow on one of the arms before resting her head on her fist. Her other hand still holding on to Eren's chain as he stands beside her, arms behind him, ready for an order and without looking at him she smacks the whip back down and he is on his knees not a second later looking up at her. 

She smirks at this and faces him, gripping the very last chain that's connected to his collar and yanks him closer to her face. He closes his eyes as their lips became closer and she began to do the same, but then looks at the audience through half lidded eyes and rose her hand up to take off her hat and hide their faces. Then the stage goes dark and the audience's high pitch chants and cheers echo off the stadium's walls, applauding the performance.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I was sitting on a bus right next to a mom and her baby when this song started playing in my ear and I was like "Hm, I can go somewhere with this" and then the baby started crying "SEX DANCE!!"  
> SO THERE IS NO EXPLAINING where all this came from. A baby started crying and I just had the most perverted dance just play in my mind along with this song and that's just disgraceful... I REGRET NOTHING!!  
> The authors that I mentioned earlier have really great fics so you should read them. Really, they're fucking awesome. DO IT. Oh you read them already? Ok- READ THEM AGAIN!  
> Ok, see you with the next fic.


End file.
